enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat Controller
The Fat Controller *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge *'Friends: 'Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies: 'Diesel, Arry and Bert, D261, D199, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow, Sir Frederick Aura (one-sided, on Aura's side), Walter Sliggs (one-sided, on Sliggs's side) *'Voiced By': EE93's Friends Sir Topham Hatt, more affectionately known as The Fat Controller, is the head of the Northwestern Railway. ' ' Bio The current Fat Controller started out as "The Fat Director" and became the Fat Controller in succession of his father. During his time as director, he dealt with more minor issues, such as Henry getting stuck in the tunnel after refusing to get his paint spoiled in the rain. Taking rather harsh precautions, The Fat Director closed the long green engine in the tunnel where he was never to be released from it. However, when Gordon broke down with the Express near the tunnel, the Fat Director found it only fitting to release Henry and have him redeem himself and save Sodor's Premier Express. Soon afterwards, the Fat Director became the Fat Controller when the Northwestern Railway was nationalised. This was also when he received his baronetcy as "Sir Topham Hatt" due to his contributions to the railway. When the Fat Controller was on holiday, he was visiting the old Sodor Tramways Railway and met an old tram engine named Toby. His wife, Lady Hatt, and children, Stephen and Bridget, took a ride in his coach Henrietta and they all befriended the old steam tram. Unfortuanately, soon after the Fat Controller left, there was trouble back on Sodor! Thomas had "broken the law" for riding on public rails without cow catchers and side plates on his branch line. The Fat Controller thought this was outrageous, but then he remembered the old steam tram from his visit to the closing tramway, and wrote a letter there to have Toby come and stay on the Thomas' Branch Line and occasionally at Ffarquhar Quarry with the new engine Mavis, all thanks to the kind-hearted controller. The Fat Controller is called upon if there are issues such as troublesome engines, derailed trains and whatnot on the Northwestern Railway. The Fat Controller purchased and frequently uses Winston, a private inspection car. Unfortunately, he has not exactly learned how to handle the car, much to Winston's dismay! Persona The Fat Controller is a good, strong leader who can take charge of any situation when he's needed. He is proud of his railway and his engines, and is proud to be working on what he considers to be the most amazing railway in the world. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves, Buffer Bashing, Rendezvous with Disaster *'Season 2': Paxton and Norman, Grim Messengers of Doom, Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie, Waterworks, [[Munitions |Munitions'' ]] (''mentioned), Swan Dive, Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage (cameo), ''Swashbuckler '' *'Season 3: 'Marion Saves the Day (mentioned) Gallery Crowd surfing.jpg|The Fat Controller crowd surfing at the Flying Scotsman's Welcoming Celebration. GrimMessengersofDoom2.png Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png|The Fat Controller with Carlo Debris and Dex and Winslow. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.01 AM.png Stanley is thrilled everyone is safe! .jpg The Fat Controller.jpg|The Fat Controller talking on the phone Diesel 199 and Winston.jpg|The Fat Controller, Winston, and D199. Winston.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt, Winston, and Stanley. The Fat Controller, Winston, Kurt, and Carlo Debris.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt, Winston, Carlo Debris, and Kurt at The Lumberyard. File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene1.png|Sir Topham Hatt, Stepney, Duck, an inspector, and a workman in a flashback. Thomas passes a Tidmouth Railway Office.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt at his office. File:AuraofMenace117.png File:AuraofMenace16.png File:AuraofMenace19.png Henry Hiro Stanley Winston.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg File:AuraofMenace17.png|The Fat Controller with his track-inspection vehicle, Winston! Scot free 26.png Dodge The Fat Controller.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers Category:North Western Railway